Dead and Alive
by OriginalAnimeStudios
Summary: It's been one month since Hinata, Kuzuryuu, Souda, Sonia and Akane left the virtual reality. These five lucky survivors have started to overcome their despair. They have started to take special treatments. What will happen to the rest of The Ultimate Despair members?


**Chapter 1: Sonia's Sorrow**

~ Sonia-san? Are you still here?

Sleepy blonde girl turned her eyes toward the voice. Her blue eyes were lacking happiness. She was sitting and waiting on a uncomfortable chair. But why? She came to this room every day. Did anything change? No, and maybe will never. Her lips shaked with the fear she felt. Is she never going to see him again?

~ Sonia-san, are you ok?

Souda was standing near the door, waiting for an answer. Sonia said "yes" in a soft, weak voice. As she was turning her face away, the boy stepped inside as he closed the door. He walked toward the table which was right next to Sonia. Some documents were laying on the table. His hands and eyes were searching for a specific document. Sonia could guess what these documents were about.

~ Sonia-san be honest with me. You're not okay at all.

~ Souda... What do you expect me to say?

~ Nothing. Waiting here won't change anything.

~ I know.

~ Good then, go away! I have work to do! You would only bother me.

Sonia looked at Souda, then turned her face again. His eyes were sad. Even though he shouted at her, she could feel his sadness. She touched the glass which was seperating her and Gundam. She wanted to hear his voice, touch his warmth.

It's been one month since Hinata, Kuzuryuu, Souda, Sonia and Akane left the virtual reality. These five lucky survivors have started to overcome their despair. They have started to take special treatments. Naegi and Kirigiri helped them a lot during this progress. They have already met with the other crew members: Hagakure, Aoi and Toko. Five lucky survivors had hope for others. They kept waiting for them to wake up. However, nothing has changed since then. Noone else woke up. None of them. Not Gundam. Not Mikan. Not Nagito. Not Teruteru.

Sonia shifted her eyes. She started to watch Souda. The Island-mode-Souda was carefree. He was also so emotional. He was really bad at lying;therefore, he would reveal everything. Sonia realized how much he has changed.

~You have changed. You have matured a lot.

Souda got distracted. However, he didn't changed his position. After looking at some pages from the documents, Souda continued to speak with a softier voice.

~ Hmm, you think so?

~ ...

~ Anyways, you should take some rest. I will be working here. So incase, if anything happens, i'll inform you.

~ Souda...

~ Hmm?

~ Will Gundam wake up?

~ It is too early to speak. I am trying my best to understand this stupid device. It's pretty dangerous to act with lack of knowledge.

~ That means... He will not wake up, right? I mean, the possibility is so low that...

~ Sonia! It's hard to say anything at this moment. But i swear... I swear, i will help Gundam and others.

~ Souda, I was impolite. I know how hard your work. Yet, I ... I am sorry.

~ Don't get me wrong. I am not doing this for you. I am actually doing this for myself. So, take some rest.

Sonia was silent. Souda checked Sonia quickly with his eyes. Sonia could feel Souda's gaze. However, her eyes were locked at Gundam.

~ Take care of yourself a little bit. Gundam would be sad, if he saw you like this.

Sonia silently nodded and stood up. Souda finally took a certain page from the documents, then walked toward the screen. Screen had i formation about Gundam's current health, oxygen level, brain waves. Sonia didn't want to disturb Souda. Souda The Ultimate Mechanic were their only hope. She walked toward the door. As she opened it, she thanked Souda once more. However her voice was so low that Souda didn't hear her. Sonia closed the door behind, then looked at her watch. It was evening, 8:30.

~ Woah, Sonia?

~ K-Kuzuryuu?

~ Why are y... Eh, Is Souda in there?

~ Yes.

~ Damn, i was planning to visit Peko.

~ ...

~ Well, i can not disturb him, right now. All we have to do is wait.

~ Yes...

~ You look tired, you should rest a little.

~ Uh, uh, Yes. I really should rest. H-How is your eye?

~ Oh, My eye? Well, it does not ache anymore. However, i really have lost my ability to see.

~ Hn, I guess you don't feel like talking. See you around then.

~ Oh, Sorry. I didn't mea-

~ Nah, that's fine. You are tired. Go and rest.

Kuzuryuu turned his back to Sonia. He quietly continued his words. "Don't worry about every single thing."


End file.
